Devil's Spawn
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: What happens when Cagalli and Athrun watch over her baby cousin. Simple Cagalli going crazy, childhood memories and agreeing to be Athrun's lucky girl. Will Kira ever survive? ONESHOT AxC ATTACK OF THE CHEERIOS!


Hey people,

Came up with a little one-shot after an encounter with some cute, devilish children and decided to write a little stroy.

Basically Athrun and Cagalli are watching Cagalli's baby cousin who is about 1- 1½ years old. Memories about Cagalli and Athurn's childhood come about and they are about 22 in the story as well.

What more can i say, beside Read and Review, and give me your comments on what you think.

* * *

"AWW CRAP!" a girl yelled echoing throughout the manor.

She looked like a vicious lion about to kill of any prey near her, as a little cub giggled cutely in front of her mocking her as a hyena. She glared down at the child in front of her whose eyes grew as wide as saucers and his lips twitched a bit showing the girl that it was about to blow in tears.

Picking up the little boy quickly in her arms, she shrieked again as she felt the kid flicking the spoon in his hand and flicked her face with cereal. She wanted to scream bloody murder, ready to kill that child of the devil, when a pair of arms took the kid into him. The baby in return acted like a perfect angel and gave the male a cute smile and a slobbery kiss.

He looked at the girl in front of him, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Before he knew it his laughter coursed through the manor just as loud as the girl's outburst.

"What are you laughing about you jerk, this was your dumb idea in the first place," she hissed brutally.

He chuckled a bit before shutting up and realized how intense the girl's glare was to him.

"I don't get why you find it is so hard to give one innocent and perfectly angelic kid some lunch?" he said as the boy in his arms smiled even wider and faced the girl with his innocent eyes, smirking widely at her inside.

"Yeah the devil's spawn you mean. Why don't you try giving him some lunch, Athrun" she said challenging him.

"Sure Cagalli," he said nodding and placing the baby in his high chair, and taking original bowl of cereal and another spoon and fed the kid. The kid in return ate the food without a single fuss.

"What an actor," She said rolling her eyes, "Athrun, you don't know his true form, be careful, he'll stab your back like…that obsessive freaky thing in Lord of the Ring."

"What obsessive thing?" Athrun asked

"You know that thing that says 'My precious' all the time," she said sitting on a chair in front of him.

"Oh you mean Gollum?" he asked

Cagalli stared at him oddly, "How would I know?"

"Yes how would you know," he said sighing

"What do you mean by that," she said glaring at him, my temper sparking

"Nothing," he said placing the empty bowl and spoon into the sink and gave the child some juice which he happily drank.

Athrun cleaned the place and picked up the baby and noticed Cagalli staring at him with interest.

"What?" he asked

"You know, you would make a really good house-wife," she said nodding curtly.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "At least I am clean, unlike some people, you can't even handle a little kid for more than 3 minutes."

"I can so handle a kid for more than 3 minutes," she retorted.

He gave me one of those 'yeah right' looks and slumped my shoulder in defeat and said, "Fine maybe I can't, but it's not my fault, I'm not good with kids and specifically that one," pointing at the little boy in Athrun's arms

He stared at me and said, "When did you say your aunt and uncle were coming back?"

"In a couple of hours," Cagalli said

He nodded and said, "You know you have cereal all over you face, make that your shrit as well, and milk."

She sighed in despair, "Oh I wondered how that happen...he threw it on me."

The baby had a look as if it were offended and whimpered in Athrun's arm.

"Do all kids hate me?" she said.

"I bet you were worse," he said, "your father has told me many stories about you as a little girl."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What things exactly?"

"Some things like how you were blowing spaghetti out of you nose one time, how you wanted a 'weenie' like guys, you found a worm and squished it under your foot when you apparently lost it, how you wanted cookie after you threw me off all chair, took a whole lotion bottle and sprayed it on everything in the living room, placed the goldfish in the toilet, if your got angry at anyone, you'd place marble in front of them so they could trip, pushed ladies into the swimming pool, and played in the mud and messed up the floors, accidentally stabbed the doctor in the arm, when he trying to give you a shot, slapped a guy for apparently drawing on his body, which were apparently tattoos and – " he started.

"Okay I heard enough of a list," she said, "Was I really that bad?"

"Worse actually," he said

"You make me feel so much _better_," she said sarcastically

"Well Cagalli, why don't you go change, this kid can never match to the devil's spawn you were," he said

She smirked, "True."

"I should know, I was your main target when we were kids," he said smiling, noticing that the baby had in the midst of their conversation fallen asleep.

"You're pretty good with kids," she said plucking off the final cheerio from her face.

"It's a natural skill," he said shrugging.

"The girl you marry is going to lucky," she said and left the room to change.

What she didn't hear was his reply, "Hopefully that will be you."

The girl washed her face and quickly changed her attire and trudged downstairs again. She looked around and saw her baby cousin sleeping soundly in his car seat. She walked up to the child cautiously and kneeled down watching him breath. She placed a finger in his hand, which the baby in reply wrapped his hand around. She had to admit the baby was adorable.

"You're not that bad," she told the boy in his sleep.

She kissed the baby's hand and his cheek before standing up, and turned around to meet a boy she adored with her heart leaning on the door.

"The devil's spawn hmm?" he asked

"No, that would be me, but he definitely has a hidden mischievous side," she said

"One he shows only to you," he said reducing the distance between them.

"He must hate me a lot then," I said thinking

"On the contraire babies who show their true side, they show it to the people they love the most," he said

I smiled, diminished the distance between us and said, "Like I did to you when we were little?"

"I hope so," he said grinning

"Well then, if that isn't the case, why are we together then?" I asked placing both my arms on his neck

He nodded and our foreheads touched softly, "True."

"Yes, and Athrun thanks for coming over and helping me with watching Ryan," she said

"I didn't come over just for that," he said

"Oh, what else?" she asked

"You know very well what," he said

She nodded laughing.

"Would you be that lucky girl?" Athrun asked softly

She gasped and looked up into his eyes. She blinked and registered what he was saying. She cracked a smile and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing did. She frowned a bit at that and Athrun said, "Well?" looking quite nervous

In reply I nodded since no words could come out and hugged him closely.

He held her close in his arms and sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to say no."

"How could I not?" I cried, "I've waited 20 years for this moment ever since I met you when I was two."

"Well at least you're getting a perfect house-wife husband," he said

"And your getting a bad-with-children wife," I said

"You're not that bad," He said and kissed her softly.

Kira entered the room suddenly and said, "Break it up, before I break one of you."

"Now you wouldn't do that to your sister's fiancée now would you?" Athrun said

Kira glared and looked down at Ryan and said, "Aww look at that cute kid."

Cagalli and Athrun look at him in a creepy way and Cagalli had an evil idea, "Kira why don't you watch him for a while."

She looked at Ryan who was wide awake with a twinkle in his grey eyes. Kira happily agreed and picked up the child and went to another room. Athrun and Cagalli resumed their business after he left.

When Ryan's parent entered the manor an hour later they saw Athrun and Cagalli asleep cuddled together on the couch and smiled at them.They also noticed a beautiful ring on Cagalli's finger as well. They saw that their son was awake and watching those two with great interest. They saw a ball on the floor shaking widely. Kira looked up with fear in his eyes. He picked up the kid stuffed him in his parent's arms and said, "Take him away, take him away!"

Ryan looked at Kira with cuteness and innocence

"Don't look at me like that!" he said shielding his eyes jittering

Ryan's parents nodded eerily and left quickly, while Ryan looked back and Kira smirking and rubbing his hand like an evil mad-man with an evil laugh shouting in his mind.

Kira never did stop shaking and he whisper, "Devil's spawn, devil's spawn," over and over again.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Devil's spawn, that kid must really love Kira.

Sorry cracked myself up writing, Kira sounds a preppy freaked out boy.

Anyways not going to say much but sorry HAHAHAHAHA

Okay i'm done

Yes Cagalli was apprently a evil little kid when she was young

Well guy who read my other story, i was going to update slits on wrists, but i was preoccupied with this story.

And yeah sequel for Memories PLZ don't kill me!! i know it's been a couple of months and all i've given is teh summary, but it's not my fault really blame highschool!! I'll try to post up at least chapter 1 but i'm making no promises. As i'm seeing it, My mermaid might start after the sequel.

Anyways till next time

Samera


End file.
